


When The Cat's Away, The Mouse Will Play

by foxfire60441



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfire60441/pseuds/foxfire60441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany is away, Santana is drunk, and Quinn takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Cat's Away, The Mouse Will Play

**Author's Note:**

> For the GKM: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/41745.html?thread=55469585t55469585

Giggling and drunk, Quinn and Santana stumble into the former's bedroom together after a party.

"You know, you don't have to stay in here with me if you don't want to, considering I'm gay and all," Santana slurred, kicking off her heels.

Quinn waved a hand and laughed. "Bitch, you better not be calling me homophobic. I pretended to ignore you and Brittany hooking up for several years."

Santana sat on the end of the bed and drunkenly laughed. "Sure thing, Fabray."

Quinn eyed her for a moment as she removed her own shoes. "You miss Britt?"

"Hell yes," the other girl groaned out, clumsily unzipping her dress. "I love her and want to be a supportive girlfriend, but I fucking hate when she goes to stupid dance camp."

"Just because you have to be apart," the blonde teased, removing her own dress and pulling a long t-shirt from her drawer.

Flinging off her bra and accepting the proffered shirt from Quinn, Santana slid it over her head. Now in just a t-shirt and panties, she answered, "Fucking duh, Q."

Slipping on her own t-shirt, Quinn turned to the brunette. "I know I'm a poor substitute for B, but I'll cuddle with you if you want."

As expected, the drunk Latina teared up. "I miss her, Q. God, I love her so much."

With a sympathetic look, Quinn sank down onto the bed beside her. "I know you do, S."

Full-on intoxicated sobbing took over her small frame now. "I never should have tried to play straight. I should have come out of the closet on my own. I hurt her so much."

"Shhh," Quinn soothed, rubbing her back gently. "It's ok, San."

"I don't deserve her," Santana mumbled with a sniffle, leaning into the blonde.

"Don't say that," Quinn scolded, tugging her friend closer to her.

Santana snuggled into her with a drunken sigh, settling her face into the crook of the blonde's neck. 

There was silence for several moments before Quinn jumped, feeling the brunette lay soft kisses against her neck and collarbone. "Um, San, what are you doing?"

"I want you so bad, Britt," Santana husked, sliding her tongue hotly against the side of Quinn's neck. 

Quinn shuddered involuntarily. "S, stop. It's me, Quinn."

Santana nibbled at the blonde's clavicle. "B, stop talking about Q. It's time for sweet lady kisses."

Letting out an unabashed moan, Quinn tilted her head back. Her friend was drunk and confusing her for Brittany. Quinn had always been curious about lesbian sex, so maybe this was the time to explore. She'd always been hesitant to ask Santana about it. 

"Mmm, Britt," Santana whimpered, her fingers toying with the edge of Quinn's shirt, snapping her back to reality. 

"Tana, you know it's me, right?" Quinn tried one last time. 

"Of course, Britt," Santana answered, obviously out of it.

Fuck it, Quinn internally decided. If she played it right, she could get her chance to experiment without Santana ever knowing she'd been taken advantage of. "I'm gonna lick you so good," the blonde whispered to Santana, hooking her fingers into her panties and sliding them down tan legs.

"Oh, B, baby," Santana moaned back, spreading her legs eagerly. Quinn observed her face a moment, taking in her half-lidded eyes and lusty smile before sliding down her friend's body to meet her center. Taking in a nervous breath, the blonde eyed Santana's clean-shaven pussy. She took in a deep whiff of the Latina's musky scent before hesitantly darting her tongue out to meet the girl's soaked slit.

"Ohhhh," Santana groaned out, her caramel fingers finding purchase at the back of Quinn's head. "Britt, baby, eat me."

Encouraged, Quinn dove in experimentally, running her tongue across Santana's pussy lips quickly. Her tongue flicked out to tease every part individually, before finding her friend's clit and concentrating on it. Santana dug her fingers into Quinn's scalp, prodding her on. 

Letting go of any inhibitions, Quinn decided to go further, and forced Santana's legs further apart. Her tongue worked lower, finding the puckered hole between her friend's gorgeous cheeks. "Oh, fuck, Britt!" Santana hissed out as Quinn earnestly circled her asshole with her tongue. "Baby, I want to suck your pussy right now," the Latina panted out.

Quinn pulled away, wiping at the corners of her mouth. "Then do it."

With a low growl, Santana sprang up and knocked her back onto the bed. She practically ripped Quinn's panties off and flung them away. "I've missed your pussy," she announced, dipping her head down between Quinn's legs and quickly attaching her mouth to the blonde's center. Santana ran a firm tongue through Quinn's folds, pausing momentarily to tongue-fuck her, before her eager tongue met the blonde's hard clit.

Santana's tongue worked the hardened bud, moaning happily into Quinn's pussy. "You taste different, B."

At a loss, Quinn stammered and didn't respond. Unknowingly, Santana saved her. "I like it, babe." Her tongue flicked faster, bringing the blonde close to her climax. "Oh, San," she ground out, thrusting her hips into Santana's face.

"Cum for me," Santana ordered before stabbing her tongue back onto the blonde's clit. With a yelp, Quinn fell apart, cumming hard into her friend's mouth. 

Slumping bonelessly back onto the bed, Quinn watched the brunette lick the glistening wetness from her lips. The sight rejuvenated her, causing her to spring forward and pin Santana to the mattress. "I'm gonna fuck you now," she stated, sinking two fingers inside the brunette.

"Oh, fuck," Santana hissed, bucking into Quinn's hand. "Fuck me, B!"

Not holding back, Quinn pounded her fingers hard into Santana's tight channel, her thumb clumsily working her clit. 

"Shit," Santana muttered, rocking into her. "I'm close!" she moaned.

Quinn teased her pussy more and was rewarded when Santana's walls closed around her fingers and the Latina let out a muted shout. "Love you, B," the girl murmured.

"San," Quinn whispered, shaking her prone body. No response. "San!" she repeated more urgently. Still no response. Holy shit. She fucked her lesbian best friend into a blackout. 

Feeling strangely proud and snuggling close to Santana, Quinn wrapped an arm around her and fell asleep. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany stepped off the dance camp bus quickly, launching herself into Santana's arms. The Latina stepped back momentarily to steady herself and catch her, before grabbing the dancer tightly. "I missed you so much," she breathed into the blonde's ear.

"I missed you too, San," Brittany admitted, kissing her cheek. Spying Quinn behind her girlfriend, she squealed and rushed to hug her. "Q, I missed you!"

Quinn had to smile and hug her back. "I missed you, too, B."

"Hopefully S kept you busy," Brittany said cluelessly. 

"Um, she did," Quinn admitted nervously, worried Brittany suspected something.

Brittany pressed a sweet kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "I'm gonna go get my bag, babe."

Nodding, Santana smiled at her. "Sure thing."

Watching Brittany stride away, Santana turned to Quinn. "You know, next time you wanna fuck, just ask. Britt would probably be into it. You don't have to get me drunk." She smirked and patted Quinn on the cheek. "I'd go down on you without alcohol."

Shocked, Quinn stared at her.

"Q, you have a lot to learn," Santana replied teasingly, smiling wickedly at the blonde. 

Brittany returned with her bag, hugging her girlfriend, missing Santana's subtle wink to Quinn.


End file.
